Together Again
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: Brianna gets a little sister.
1. Chapter 1

_**Together Again**_

 _Brianna gets a little sister._

For all the foster homes their daughter had been in, she only ever talked about one other foster sibling, a four-year-old girl named Cori. Cori had Lupus but that wasn't the first thing Brianna had said to describe her. Cori was a tiny girl with black hair and blue eyes, eyes so big and blue that were the first thing noticed about her. Cori had left that foster home a week before Brianna left to move in with Avery. Cori's new home was supposed to a pre-adoptive placement. Although the Alister-Lincolns had no reason to, they still kept in contact with Nina. Drew curiously asked her, three months after Brianna's adoption about this mystery child.

Nina realized immediately who Drew was referring to.

"Cori's adoption fell through. Her needs were too much for the family. She now lives in a group home for medically fragile children only thirty minutes from you."

 _From a new home and family, to that?_ Drew thought. He and Rick were curious about this child. Was adoption a possibility again even after everything with Brianna's?

Yes. Especially if the child and their daughter already had a bond.

"What's Cori's background?" Drew asked.

"Your guess is as good as anyone's. She was abandoned at a fire station, cord still attached, under the Safe Haven law. She was in the process of being adopted at four months when she started to show symptoms of Lupus. The couple backed out. She's been in different placements since.

"I know that tone, Drew. No one would fight you guys if you two wanted to take her. Sadly no one knows where she came from and no one wants this little girl. Shall I arrange a meeting?"

"You should."

Drew hadn't told Brianna that he was going to ask Nina about Cori because the child could have been happily adopted. When Brianna heard where Cori was she was upset. Before she could ask them anything Rick told her that they would be all seeing Cori at the group home next week.

"Once we get her medical history and the information we need to care for her, we hope to take her home. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes! Cori was the only little sister I ever had! Why wouldn't I _not_ want you guys to adopt her?"

* * *

The couple let Brianna enter Cori's tiny private room with Nina first. Cori knew them, or at least Nina, even if Cori forgot Brianna. But Nina barely had the question out of her mouth, "Cori, do you re—?"

"Bri!" the smaller girl jumped off her bed, ran to Brianna and wrapped her arms around Brianna's legs. "I missed you!"

Brianna hugged her back.

"I missed you, too," Brianna said.

Brianna told Cori she had two new dads and she wanted her to meet them. Cori eagerly took Brianna's hand and went down the hall without hesitation. Brianna introduced Drew telling Cori he was "daddy" and Rick saying he was "dad." The two men couldn't help how small Cori was. The clothes she wore, although new, were too big. The four sat down to play on the floor for a while, Cori volunteered "I lives here 'cause likes hugs too much and I'm sick and have to take lots of medicine. I'm too much for people."

That statement tore out Drew's heart.

 _How could someone tell a child that?_

Before his brain could catch up to his mouth, Drew said "you're not, Cori. We give lots of hugs at our house."

"You don't want to take me to your house," Cori said, shaking her head. "I'm too much work."

"But we do to have come to our house," Rick said.

The couple was breaking every rule Nina set up. She wasn't surprised, nor did she care anymore. Some rules had to be broken for the good of a child.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 _To my reviewers I LOVE writing these Drew/Rick stories! I don't think the show paid enough to the couple._

After three weeks of visits and training for Drew and Rick on Cori's medicine and treatment regime Cori arrived at her new home, Brianna and her aunt went shopping for a whole new wardrobe for Cori. All of the clothes in Cori's size, a size smaller than she had worn when the trio saw her. Cori had a bedroom painted her favorite color, purple. Pictures of trees and her favorite animals, pandas and giraffes were on the walls. Nina bought Cori to the Alister-Lincoln house. The six month trial placement started today. Brianna had started school earlier in the week and wasn't home when Cori arrived at eleven a.m..

"There's my new house!" Cori said, excitedly as the car pulled into the lane. Cori told Nina that she and her daddies were going to have grill cheese "sammiches" for lunch and then play. The social worker didn't know who was more excited, the couple or Cori when Drew opened the door before Nina could knock.

"Hi baby," he said, scooping up Cori. "Welcome home!"

For a four-year-old Cori felt so much smaller in his arms. This was likely due to her medical condition but her life circumstances were highly stressful, something that heightened the symptoms of Cori's disease. Drew had done a twelve hour shift and only slept for three hours, this wasn't going to stop him from greeting Cori. The girl was already calling them "dad" and "daddy." She had cried at the end of every visit. Cori's new room made her squeal with excitement.

"It's amazing!" She said.

* * *

In properly fitting clothes Cori didn't look quite so small. After lunch the three played with an indoor bowling set and read books till two when Cori fell asleep in Rick's lap. Nina warned them that the girl was so excited the night before she had barely slept. A nap before Brianna got home was a good idea. Instead of putting her in new room where she might wake up confused Rick sat on the couch with her. He stroked the front of her hair and kissed her brow.

"You know what I said 'bout quitting my job? I think I'm going to," he told his husband.

Their two daughters been through much in their young lives and the extra attention they needed medical and otherwise, Rick being a stay-at-home dad was best for everyone. Having their other dad at home during the day was a bonus.

Drew said that sounded like a great idea.

"As an added benefit, _you_ get a trophy husband," Rick added with a grin.

Drew laughed. "Oh no! That's _my_ title!"

* * *

Brianna was enjoying school but today she couldn't wait to get home. Drew had sent her a text at lunch saying Cori was there, with a photo. With Cori now with her dads Brianna was relieved. She hated that it had three weeks to get Cori home. Now her dads could start helping Cori like they had her. Lynn Zia went to the same school. The two girls had become fast friends when the school year started when Brianna's immune system was strong to be around more people.

"She's sweet," Lynn said.

She didn't say that little sisters weren't always so fun and could be annoying. Brianna's situation differed from Lynn's.

Brianna nodded. "I bet your dad already got the news," she giggled.

Janet Zia picked the two girls up from school that day. She told them that Drew had indeed told them about Cori.

"She's sounds like she's already making herself at home," she said. "She fell asleep in Rick's arms earlier."

Brianna said that was easy to do. She said her dad probably sang to Cori like he did her. The relationship between the two sisters picked up like they had never been apart. Earlier in the week Rick purchased a swing set and slide for both kids to enjoy time outside while getting exercise too. Brianna had gone along and taked her dad into buying a sandbox for Cori.

"I never made a sandcastle before," Brianna shrugged. "Maybe she and I could do it together."

Brianna knew Cori might not like horseback riding but it was be fun for her to come there to pat and fed some of the animals. The four-year-old came with their parents today. She petted some of the horses and bottle-fed a baby goat.

"Do you think you might want to ride a horse like Bri?" Drew asked her.

Cori shook her head.

"They're too far from the ground," she said.

* * *

"I know you want to look out for your sister but you have school in the morning. And remember, that's our job. You're a great big sis, Bri but you're only a kid, too," Drew said, kissing Brianna's forehead.

"So if you hear Cori wake up, we got it," Rick told her.

"Okay," Brianna replied.

Cori's first night at home was rough. She woke up a few times, confused at her new surroundings and crying.

"It's okay, little one," Rick whispered, rubbing Cori's back. "I know you like your new room and house but it's different, huh?"

Cori nodded.

"How about you and Elliott come and sleep with me and daddy tonight?"

Elliott was Cori's stuffed panda.

"Okay."

Cori settled and slept more between the men. Drew woke up at five a.m. to the child trying to climb over him.

"I have to go potty. I can go myself," she said.

Drew followed her to make sure the bathroom light was on.

"Did you wash your hands?" He asked Cori when she opened the door.

* * *

Cori slept through breakfast with her sister and was up at eight thirty. She and Drew liked the same cereal, cocoa puffs. The pills she took in the morning sometimes made Cori sick and she was scared that her new daddies would be mad at her if she got sick. And give her back.

Like the others had.

"That's not going to happen. Sweetie, if you get sick we'll just clean you and that's it, okay? We love you and you're ours forever," Rick told her.

Both would keep telling Cori this till she believed it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Drew was emptying the pouches of Cori's suitcase, if he had his way he would throw the thing out because Cori wasn't going anywhere. He found a worn piece of paper on one pouch and unfolded it. It was a child's drawing of two figures. One taller than the other. The smaller one had black hair and the taller one had yellow hair. On the bottom, in large, messy printing was the word "sisters." Cori was putting together a puzzle in the living room, he bought the paper to her and asked if the drawing was hers.

Cori nodded.

"I drawed dat when me and Bri were in the other house," she said. "I asked her. The lady helped me write the word."

"Who's in the picture?"

"Me an' Bri."

"It's very good. Can I put it on the frig door?"

Cori shrugged, "sure."

Before he did so, Drew showed the drawing to his husband. Brianna and Cori must have bonded as soon as they met. It was a shame that they had to spend any time apart at all.

* * *

Lynn Zia got to meet her friend's new sister today.

Topher picked the two up today and Drew told his daughter to ask him to come in too.

"Who are them people?" Cori asked Rick when she saw Brianna in the driveway.

"That's Lynn, Brianna's friend and her dad. He's a doctor, too. He works with daddy. Let's go and say hi," Rick said. "I bet your sister wants you to meet them."

Beginning to correct the child's grammar would start later.

Cori offered a shy hello to the two new people.

"You have very pretty eyes," Topher told her. "Your sister and daddy have told me a lot about you."

Topher realized his friends had fallen as hard and fast for Cori as they had Brianna. He ad his fingers crossed they wouldn't have the same roadblocks they had with adopting their older daughter. As sad as her beginning was, it was an advantage when it came to her adoption.

"I met Cori earlier. She's adorable," Tropher told Drew later that night. "She looks like she's adjusting well."

It had only been two days since Cori moved into her new home.

"She is. I think she missed Bri as much Bri did her. They're meant to be sisters."

Drew told Topher about the drawing he had found.

"Wow. It's good you followed your gut and asked about her. Did you say that Cori's the only kid Brianna ever talked about?"

Drew told Topher that Brianna had only mentioned some other children's names in passing but she talked about Cori all the time and seemed to know everything about the girl. Despite the age difference, perhaps because they were both ill Nina had said the former mother they had shared told her the two "were like cheese and crackers," always together. Cori would sit with Brianna during her breathing treatments to entertain her and Brianna would read to Cori when Cori didn't feel well to cheer her up.

It was hard to believe they weren't actually sisters, the former foster mother said.

Cori Reid got the name on her birth certificate from the caseworker who originally handled her case. She was named after a childhood friend who had drowned. More shockingly, Cori's foster dads learned was that the caseworker had been murdered while on vacation in South Carolina and the murder had never been solved. The murdered caseworker the child didn't need to know about but just how she got her name was something she should. Outside of this nothing was known about her. At least Brianna had an idea of where she came from. Cori had indeed admitted to San Antonio Memorial during the night shift. But Drew was deployed to Iraq at the time. TC had examined Cori. When TC returned from Syria Drew would have to ask him if he happened to remember the baby girl. More than one abandoned baby came through the emergency room sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The pediatric rheumatologist who had treated Cori since the age of two noticed a difference when she arrived at her appointment with her new foster parents. She was much more talkative and despite having to take immunosuppressive drugs three times daily, drugs that made her sick on some days but not others and Nsaids to help with her joints Cori appeared healthier. For once she didn't have mouth sores and according her foster dads had a good appetite. The doctor was happy to hear Cori was reunited with her former foster sibling Brianna.

"My dads 'dopted Bri and they're going to 'dopt me, too!" Cori told her.

Her young patient hadn't ever referred to any other carers in this way, only using their respective names.

The specialist had met Drew several times before and was pleased that he and his husband were adopting the preschooler. She knew the soldier-doctor didn't do anything half way; Cori would be getting her forever family this time.

"I don't think that CPS is pleased that I'm keeping her from preschool," the doctor said to the couple after sending Cori to the waiting area. "But with her immune system and the fact she doesn't have certain vaccinations yet it's much safer."

Both men agreed.

"But on the bright side, if she told me all her colors, spelled her name and counted to ten in two languages I'm pretty sure that's the pre-school curriculum."

Rick and Drew thought preschool was a waste anyway. Perhaps it was helpful if childcare was needed the Alister-Lincolns didn't have that situation. Kindergarten was soon enough. By that time Cori would be writing a _new_ last name. The doctor was also thrilled that Brianna had "new lungs" as Cori had said.

"She's really doin' well. Thank god," Rick said. "We hope medical advances will be able to solve her other issues sooner rather than later."

"I agree. That horrible disease has to be done away with."

* * *

Drew promised Cori she could get a happy meal from McDonald's if she was good at the doctor's office. She happily munched on chicken nuggets and fries in the backseat on the way to get Brianna from school. Today was her first day as the manager of the junior high girls' basketball team. Both dads were eager to know how it went.

Brianna made some more new friends that day. The girl wasn't ashamed of her "modern family" and most the girls thought it was "cool." In fact the only question Brianna was asked was, wasn't it weird having a little sister who was ten years younger than her. Brianna said she hadn't thought about it. She was just happy to have Cori with her again. Hearing their daughter's friend thought they were "cool" amused Drew and Rick. But they'd take it. It wasn't every day teenagers thought adults were "cool" and that might not last either.

"So if we're 'cool' to your friends, are you gonna bring them over some time?" Drew asked. "The basketball hoop will be free for you guys to use."

"I'll thnk about it," Bri smiled. "A few of the girls have skateboards. They offered to show me some tricks."

Rick chuckled, cue Drew's nightmare one of his daughter getting cuts and scrapes even with safety equipment. Rick was looking forward to that–Bri being able to get more normal childhood experiences.

He might end up embarrassing her but trying some of the tricks himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 _Sorry for the shortness but I thought this would be cute!_

When Bri did bring over two of her friends days later Drew tried not to cringe at the sounds of the skateboards in front of the house.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a nap?" His husband asked. "You're like a third child, you know. She'll be _fine_."

"That looks like fun, daddy," Cori said watching Bri from the living room window.

Drew's horror doubled. Then tripled.

Bri and her friend came in the front door. They wanted to take Cori outside, let her sit on a skateboard and push her around.

"Yeah!" Cori said excitedly, running to get her sneakers.

"Don't worry, I'll put my helmet on her, daddy," Bri said. "And I'll hold on to her."

"Go ahead," Rick told the children before Drew could stop them. "Make sure Cori wears a jacket."

 _Let them be kids,_ Drew told himself. _They haven't been allowed to before._ But he was about to go to the window and watch the group.

Rick stopped him.

"Nap, mister. Upstairs, now."

The couple's bedroom was on the other side from where the kids were playing so he couldn't watch or hear much noise.

Drew smiled and sighed. "You're cruel."

Rick took an occasional glance at the girls on the paved patch on the other side of their small front lawn that functioned as a basketball court and now a skateboard park. He smiled at Cori's excited shrieks as she pushed around on a skateboard, her arms out like she was flying. One of the other girls was taking a video of it on Bri's phone.

"Are your friends gonna come back? Or have we lost our 'cool' status?" Rick asked his daughter afterwards.

"They had fun. Their neighbors don't like noise so it was fun to hang out here."

"Well in that case, we might end up being the 'cool' house."

"That would be different," Bri said.

"It was nice of you to take Cori out, by the way," Rick told Bri. "You're a great sister."

"The girls saw her watching us. I thought she might like playing with the "big girls" for a while and the video is too cute."

"You're something else, Brianna Alister-Lincoln. Are you sure you're only fourteen?"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

Cori was still having trouble understanding she was not going to move again. She likely didn't grasp the concept of adoption or she was used to be shifted around from place to place even after she was told she was going to be. Both dads told her every day this was her home forever and she wasn't going anywhere again. Just maybe when she got her new last names in a few months she would believe that.

Did her new daddies love her?

Yes, she believed that. Even when she did something she knew get her put in time-out. But that didn't mean she would be staying here.

Cori was bonding with them by the day and trusting them. She would give them hugs and kisses and she would get that back in spades and her daddies would tell her"I love you" but she had yet to say that to them. Both men understood. They had to earn that, too. This would come in time. Cori had been telling Bri "I love you" since they were reunited at the group home. The relationship was already in place, unlike with them.

"Where's my suitcase?" Cori asked Drew when he was getting her dressed one morning. He was carefully checking her for any sores, blisters or rashes from her disorder without telling her so. Cori's knees were bothering her this morning and she was slightly feverish so far it was nothing to worry about. Some children's Motrin should do the trick.

"It's in your closet. I emptied it," he told her.

"I don't need it no more?" She asked.

"No baby, you don't. You're our daughter, just like Bri."

"But my last name is different."

"It is, right now," Drew acknowledged. "But by this summer you'll have mine and dad's."

"Can Elliott have your last name, too? And Dad's?" Cori asked.

"Absolutely," Drew said. "Elliott's a good bear."

For all _his_ travels with Cori, Elliott the stuffed panda was in great shape. He was still clean and not too tattered. Elliott was a Christmas gift two years ago from Nina and the only object Cori could call hers, like Bri and her _Narnia_ book before.

* * *

"Daddy's fussin' over both of us, today. He worries a lot, don't he?" Rick said, tussling Cori's hair.

Cori nodded.

They were both on the couch. Cori's head on Rick's lap. Rick had to leave his prosthetic leg off for part of the day for some of the day. The artificial limb, or seeing Rick without it and on crutches hadn't faze the girl from the beginning but it then occurred to Cori that she didn't know how Rick lost his leg or if he didn't have both when he was born.

Rick smiled at her innocence.

"I was born with two legs, yes," he said. "But I lost my leg in a very bad accident three years ago."

"Oh. Do it hurt?" The little girl asked, touching his stump gingerly.

"Nope. Only when I leave that on too long," he said, pointing to his prosthetic leg. "Then it gets sores, I leave it off for a while and it gets all better."

* * *

Being around a bunch of girls, laughing and joking with them was something most teens took for granted. For Brianna Alister-Lincoln it was a brand new thing. She still hung out with Lynn Zia often but was trying to make more friends. None of the girls on the basketball team had ever said anything bad about Lynn however in the school Brianna saw some of the athletic students made fun of the more artsy ones, like Lynn Zia. Brianna told the team, in the front of the coach on the first day that Lynn was a close friend and if she ever heard them saying anything about her–or any student, just because they were different, she would have something to say about it. Most of the girls said they wouldn't do that; they didn't know Lynn well but she was nice. Since then Lynn had dropped by Brianna's house to try her hand by shooting hoops and made some pals herself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Cori started coughing and having shortness of breath that night. Rick rushed her to the emergency room knowing what this could mean.

Cori was experiencing a flare in her Lupus.

The four-year-old was immediately given an IV–much to her protest and placed on supplemental oxygen through a nascal cannula. Cori's cries and screams from the trauma room were enough to make Rick sink to the floor outside. Cori was terrified and begging to "go home." She even said "please." Drew had to be in the room because he heard her small voice plead "daddy, help me! Make them stop!"

This had to kill Drew inside.

 _Why did parenthood have to be so hard?_

Drew came from the room a few moments later. He bent down and took his husband into his arms, guiding him to stand.

"Jordan thinks Cori's lungs are inflamed. She sending her for an x-ray. I'm gonna go with her," he said.

"What does that mean? Is she—"

"If that's the case, she's going to be on IV steroids and antibiotics along with everything else. She's gonna to stay here for probably ten days or more. She'll be okay," Drew said.

This _could_ also lead to scarring on the lungs but they would deal with that _if_ that happened. Scarring in the lungs at it's worst could mean a lung transplant for Cori in the future. They would cross that bridge if it came to that. Rick called a distraught Brianna who was with Drew's sister. Claudia who had sped over to stay with her older niece. Nina arrived at the hospital when Cori was getting her x-rays. It was just procedure they knew. But Nina did warn him that in her Cori's past this was the moment foster parents abandoned her, right here in the hospital ward with no warning or goodbye.

"I know you guys won't do that but she'll likely ask you if you're gonna do the same," she said.

Rick nodded.

 _Foster child or not, that was fucking cruel. No wonder Cori felt the way she did._

Cori was asleep when she was bought up from x-ray. The x-ray confirmed the diagnosis. Their younger daughter would be in the hospital for a while. With Cori stable and settled in, Drew had no other choice but to go back for the rest of his shift. He kissed the sleeping girl before kissing Rick.

"I love you," he said. "Try and get some sleep, okay? She'll be out for most of the night. And remember to take that off," Drew said, gesturing to Rick's prosthetic leg.

"Yes, dear."

That time was shorter Drew said. Though she was toilet trained and had been a long time, a pair of disposable underwear was put on Cori as was with all highly medicated and sedated children. A nurse was trying to change the wet garment and Cori was having none of it.

Rick stood quickly, he had not removed his prosthetic leg as Drew had asked.

"Sweetheart, it's okay." he said to groggy, confused girl. "I know. You're a big girl. You don't need a diaper. But you're very sick right now. Can Dad clean you up?"

Cori nodded and appeared to slip back into sleep.

The nurse gave him a questioning look and Rick returned an expression that said _move, woman. This is my daughter._

"This I can do," he said.

The nurse left the room and Rick heard her talk who he thought to be her supervisor.

"..change her diaper? He's her father. If he wants to do so, that's _fine."_ Rick heard.

The owner of that voice entered the room.

"I'm sorry about that, Mister Lincoln," she said.

Rick nodded. The woman disposed of the refuse and washed her hands carefully.

"I'm just going to check Cori vitals and then I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks," Rick said softly.

Seeing the small figure on the hooked up to all this equipment and oxygen was frighteningly familiar.

"You know," the nurse said, touching his shoulder. "It looks like it but I assure you this won't be like what you and Drew went through with Brianna."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

When he did fall asleep on the couch in the room, Rick remembered to take it off his artificial limb this time. Kenny woke im with a soft shake at 6:15a.m..

"Hey," he said quietly. "I bought you breakfast and coffee. I was talking to Claudia. She packed some clothes and stuff for you guys. I'll go get it for you. Drew is finishing up and will be around in a few minutes."

"Thanks Kenny," he said. "Could you do us another favor and check on Bri, too? Just make sure she took her meds and that on time?"

Rick realized that Claudia would do that but it didn't hurt to make sure. They didn't need _two_ daughters in the hospital.

"That's the plan."

Brianna slept with her in the guest room that night.

Or barely slept.

She promised her dad that she wouldn't google any further respiratory complications her baby sister could have. No, Cori was technically not a baby anymore but Bri still thought of her that way. But she was terrified Cori wouldn't be all right and might have to through the same thing she had. The second Brianna saw Kenny she asked him if he had seen her sister, how was she?

"She's fine. She's comfortable, sleeping. I think she might be there for a little while, though," Kenny said. "We're taking good care of her, sweetheart. You will have to ask your dads but you might be able to visit her soon."

Brianna nodded. Since Kenny was bringing clothes and food for her parents, she asked him to bring Elliott, Cori's stuffed panda to her. Kenny thought that was a good idea especially when Cori was more awake. He would even put a bracelet on the toy with Cori's name and room just in case he was misplaced. Topher insisted on giving Drew the night off tonight and Drew "really should" go home and _try_ to rest after his shift and the stressful night.

And Brianna needed to see him too after such a scary night.

His daughter was the only reason Drew came home. Not for sleep or a shower or anything else. Brianna teared up in Drew's embrace. Drew reassured her that Cori would be okay and explained what was wrong with her and how it was being treated. Unfortunately her stay in the hospital would be longer than they hoped but Brianna could see her in the few days. Drew smiled telling Bri that Cori was still feisty, telling her about when Cori realized there was a diaper on her.

Brianna laughed.

"Oh, I know she hated that!"

Both father and daughter had a busting headache and had to take two Advil before laying down. The two fell asleep, Brianna with her arms around Drew. Drew slept knowing Cori felt safe with Rick at her side at the hospital. Thanks to one of the nurses Rick was able to pick up and cradle Cori while sitting in a recliner. Despite all the medications and being in a half-conscious state Cori had started to fuss. Someone thought her dad holding her for a while would be a good idea. Cori immediately stopped moving around and crying when she was lifted into Rick's arms. When Rick sang to her, she settled completely.

"How long has she been with you guys?" The nurse asked.

"Two weeks," Rick replied, then explaining existing relationship between their adopted daughter. He added Cori's sad beginning and how many failed placements and group homes she had endured. It was more than Brianna's and Cori wasn't half Brianna's age. "But she's ours now."

"She certainly seems to know she's your baby," the nurse said, smiling at Cori's snuggled into Rick's shirt, gripping the material.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

 _Chapter Nine for "We'll Be here" will be up soon!_

It was four a.m and Cori was in dad's lap again. This time more wake. She was glad to have Elliott and thought it was neat he had his own bracelet with his name and hers on it.

Out of the blue, Cori asked "am I going to have to go to another house, dad?"

There it was.

The inquiry that Nina had warned them about.

Rick turned Cori around so she faced him, he lifted her chin so she made eye contact with him.

"Daddy and I are _never_ going to leave you. You don't have to be afraid of that, okay?"

"But when I got sick before the others did. They just left me an' Elliott here."

For that second Rick was grateful to that lifeless toy. It was her only sense of security in her life until they found her. And the couple was still earning her trust.

"I know that. Nina told me. But daddy and I are not them. We will _never_ leave you. Ever."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

* * *

Cori's two week hospital stay had an unexpected bonus. It helped Cori bond with her dads. She was never left alone; one or both of them were always there. Now three days after being moved from the ICU to a regular room, Rick was getting her dressed to go home. He would give her a bath when they got home.

"As soon as Daddy gets here, we're gonna go home." Rick asked her. "Are you excited to have your and Elliott's bracelets off?"

"Yes," Cori said. "Is Bri at school?"

"She will be when we get home. But you can come with me when I pick her up from school. What are you gonna have for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs and bacon. That oatmeal was yucky."

"I agree. We'll all have a tasty breakfast. Let me call Aunt Claudia and she'll have it ready."

The two were ready and waiting when Drew arrived.

"Are we ready to get out of here?" He asked.

Cori was excited as Rick carried her out of the hospital. Either she didn't hold anything against the female doctor or she didn't remember Jordan was responsible for the IVs she was given two weeks ago. She gave both Jordan and Topher hugs as she was leaving. At home the three enjoyed breakfast before Drew and Cori went for a nap. It would take a few days for the little girl to get her energy up again.

Her foster parents and sister were looking forward to having their "energizer bunny" back.

"Did Cori get home?" Lynn asked Brianna at lunch.

"She did. Can we go to a movie some other time? I wanna hang out with Cori," Brianna said. "I kinda missed her."

"Duh. Of course you do. Give her a hug for me," Lynn said. "I'm glad she's better."

"Hanging out" for the two sisters usually meant building something out of legos and playing video games or showing Cori how to play basketball. Cori know had her own basketball that was small enough for her smaller hands. The latter would have to wait. Brianna looked forward to it.

For now she was happy to see the younger girl in the backseat after school. Cori had given her sister a big wave when she saw her.

Brianna kissed Cori's forehead and hugged her when she got into the SUV.

"I missed you. You lil' worm," she said.

"'Missed you, too," Cori replied.

"Worm" was a nickname Brianna had for her sister. Cori didn't mind it. Rick smiled at their exchange.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

"That's nana and papa?" Cori asked Rick.

She had put those names on Rick's parents. If those were easier for her none of the adults minded. Rick's parents would be arriving the following evening. Cori had been in her new home for six weeks now. With Nina's consent Cori was going to meet Rick's parents for the first time.

"That's them. They're coming just to meet you," Rick told her, showing her their photos. "And you don't have to scared or anything. All you have to do is be yourself."

In an effort to help Cori feel more at home she was in family photos around the house now despite her adoption not being final yet. She was learning to spell her name and other short words with the magnetic letters on the frig. Her parents would get more sets for her to spell her whole name. What Cori's middle name would be was undecided, there wasn't one to change on her original birth certificate to change. The following day was Valentine's Day but Drew was working so Rick would be celebrating the holiday with his girls and parents.

Claudia attempted to persuade the couple to go out alone in the afternoon but then Drew wouldn't see Brianna and Cori all day.

"Don't you worry, dear sister. Rick and I will get our fun in," Drew teased his sister.

"Oh yuck! _Stop!_ " Claudia replied.

"Well, _you_ bought it up!"

"I was referring to the _public_ thing. Like lunch alone, without kids. I didn't know you two were that _free spirited._ And you really think you guys have a belated Valentine's Day with your _in-laws_ in the guestroom?"

"I bought them each a pair of noise-cancelling headphones and made sure our bedroom door lock works. I'm sure it's nothing they haven't heard before."

Claudia rolled her eyes

"I have to end this conversation before I hear something _really_ gross," she said.

* * *

Cori hid shyly behind Rick's leg as the yellow cab pulled up in the driveway. The grandparents insisted on taking a cab so Cori would not have to go to the airport.

"Don't be scared," he told her picking her up as Brianna went to greet her grandparents. "They already love you."

Cori nodded silently.

After hugging and kissing Brianna, Olivia asked "is the little one inside?"

"Yeah. She's shy at first. She'd be hiding if it wasn't for dad," Brianna said.

Did both Trent and Olivia Lincoln want to scoop up Cori, squeeze her and cover her with kisses?

Definitely. But they didn't want to overwhelm her either.

Both settled for a handshake.

"Hello, sweetheart. Your dad has told us so much about you," Trent said.

Cori smiled.

Her sister's ease around Olivia and Trent helped Cori warm up to them. She showed them how she spell her name and the words "cat," "dog," and "panda."

"I asked Daddy to show me that one," she told them.

She allowed them to give her a kiss goodnight at bedtime, too. At which time she introduced them to Elliott, saying he liked all the panda gifts they had given her. Especially the panda t-shirts.

Trent laughed seeing the pairs of noise-cancelling headphones on the bed. He looked his son who shrugged.

"It's Valentine's Day's. Even though my husband is home _tonight_ doesn't mean we're not going to _celebrate_. You two never gave _me_ headphones."

"Glad you two haven't lost the magic," Olivia smiled. "Do these work?"

"You'll find out tomorrow night," Rick said, grinning. "If they don't, I guess it's payback for my childhood. Bri already wears ear buds at night anyway and Cori hasn't complained yet."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"So, the kids are going to be with grandma and you're making up for a belated V-day, with Nachos and wings and a movie on the couch," Drew said to Topher. "Did you forget beer?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. If you were trying to impress me or Rick or any guy in Texas, your night would be great. But dude, you're trying to impress a _woman_! Ask Jordan or Shannon but you're so off base here."

Even Shannon, who wasn't into sappy romance asked Topher if he was spending the night with his wife or another man.

"Marriage really is where romance goes to die," she said.

"You're joking, right?" Jordan said to Topher. "Have you even _met_ your wife? Drew should use your idea!"

At least Drew's belated Valentine's Day (or night) with Rick included chocolate-covered strawberries.

Olivia made a note to buy more sets of magnetic letters and numbers for Cori. The four-year-old was learning much using this simple tool. Plus spelling "Allister-Lincoln" required more letters. She never questioned her son's or Drew's parenting abilities or the two take the time to teach Cori things before she entered the school system but just how her learning had been attended to, made her proud. Lessons wasn't scheduled, both dads would seize a moment a few times a day. That way Cori stayed interested.

* * *

"She's perfect. Just like her sister," Olivia told her son of Cori.

"I bet you two are glad you checked out the situation with her." Trent said.

"Yep. Makes me sick that she was passed over so many times but hopefully we can make that up with the rest of her childhood," Rick said emotionally. He told them that according to the child's rheumatologist Cori hadn't ever referred to past foster fathers as "dad" or "daddy" before. "She said we must be 'special.'"

"Well, not many couples would, without a second thought, adopt two children with such needs and see them as children first, their needs second. That _is_ unique, son. We're very proud of you both."

"Thanks, dad."

The night shift on Valentine's Day was nearly as crazy as Halloween or New year's. A guy who who had been married all of a month was bought in with two swollen black eyes and broken jaws–after his wife came home to surprise him, only to find with two other women.

And another man.

Said man had managed to pull the wife away from her husband's "family jewels"—she had grabbed a corkscrew, while cops and paramedics were summoned by the women. The patient required surgery on both jaws.

"As bad as this guy did get it," Topher aid to Drew as they operated on the man, "I bet he'd take _this_ over the corkscrew injury. I would."

"Yeah. You might say," Drew replied. "I bet he thought he was in for the night of his life. I doubt it included a trip here."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Have fun last night?" Trent smirked.

Both his son and son-in-law looked exhausted but happy.

Nothing was _heard_ through the walls but the two men must have had a great belated Valentine's Day night. Cori was playing in the backyard with Olivia, Brianna was at school so the dads couldn't use the "innocent ears" excuse.

"Take a guess, pop," Rick said.

"Just a question," the old man said, grinning. "Your mother and I had a great time the past _two_ nights."

"Okay. That's too much information," Drew said, heading to the living room.

Rick joined him a moment later. He sighed and laughed

"Sorry 'bout that, babe," he said.

"How many nights is it gonna be before I get those images out of my brain," Drew said, shaking his head.

"You and me both. Maybe we should make mom wash our sheets. I think the chocolate and strawberry stains will give her bad images. Sweet revenge."

* * *

Trent and Olivia Lincoln hadn't booked a return ticket to Vermont, when they wanted to stay for another week their son and his family didn't mind. They had more to celebrate. Nina called. She had been in court for a status update on Cori's case. The judge ordered Cori's adoption to be fast-tracked, stating the child "had been waiting far too long." Now Cori's adoption would final next week. Her grandparents would stay a few days more.

"Now would be a good time to start thinking of a middle name for her," she said.

This was left to her sister; Brianna wanted to give Cori the middle name Hope. She said if she didn't hold onto that all her life she wouldn't have everything she did now.

Her dads agreed.

When Cori and her grandmother went out shopping for the adoption party planned for her—she wanted a giraffe theme party—her grandmother bought several sets of magnetic letters, having to purchase several more individual "L"'s and a hyphen for her.

"Those are so you can spell your last name," she told Cori. "Do you want to pick out a bin for them?"

Cori choose a green bin that could stuck to the side of the frig. The rest was left to her dads. Her friends disagreed but Olivia believed dads could raise daughters just fine. A mother was good, but required. She found it funny that if things were reversed, Olivia's friends wouldn't saying she and Trent "had" to move to Texas, move in with their son and family and "raise those children." Some of the those older women's jaws literally dropped when Olivia would ask "why?" and praise Rick and Drew's parenting. It wasn't as if Brianna and Cori lacked feminine influence in their lives. Many female friends and aunt Claudia Alister was a phone call away if Brianna had a "female emergency."

The notion was moving to San Antonio felt right doing visits. Being able to stop in and see the girls without having to hop on a plane. But truthfully the couple had become realy ski fans and it didn't snow in Texas.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Married to the one he actually loved.

And now a parent to a second child.

This was something neither Drew or Rick thought either would experience.

Handing Cori her new birth certificate, showing the child her new last name, the judge explained to the young child there would be "no more new homes" for her, that Drew and Rick were her daddies forever.

"Do you understand?" He asked her.

"That means I have a family now," she said. "I didn't before."

Thanks to an extended shift, Drew went straight from the hospital to the courthouse for Cori's adoption hearing. He was worried he wouldn't make it in time but Topher told him if there was something Drew couldn't miss, it was this.

"Congratulations, man. I'm so happy for you. We'll be over later," he said, hugging Drew. "All of you deserve it."

* * *

Cori's adoption party was with filled with giraffes and white, green and purple balloons. Her new grandmother made lasagna that Cori tried for the first time and loved it. Her cake had giraffes and pandas on it. She fell asleep after two plates of lasagna and a huge piece of cake while the Zia twins battled over who got the last corner piece of cake. Topher and Janet took their bickering daughters home while Lynn stayed and played video games with Brianna. Jordan, Paul and Shannon weren't there for long; Jordan had a date with someone she met through a dating app, she was dragging Paul and Shannon along as a double. TC, along with Sid would be home early from Syria next week. Drew was looking forward to Sid meeting Cori. The army major was very surprised to hear that the couple had adopted again—only because it was so soon— then she heard Cori's story.

It made her cry.

"Oh Drew. That poor baby."

Sid could only imagine the "soundtrack" in Cori's little head. How she was so much trouble and too clingy.

"Tell me she doesn't know she was abandoned," she said.

"I don't think she does. We're told Cori wasn't informed and Cori hadn't said anything to us to indicate she knows," Drew said during the 4 a.m. Skype call. Sidney was just finishing up a day's shift across the world.

"But you two think she might have some information bottled up in her tiny brain," the mother-of-one said.

"Yeah. But we don't wanna push her cause she seems happy right now."

"You should let her come to you. But I'm not a therapist, only a mom."

Drew laughed.

"Bri is looking forward to seeing you again and on a better note."

"Same here. How's Rick?"

"Snoring next to me, can't you hear it?" Drew joked.

"He doesn't mind me talking to you at this hour?"

"Naw. He took in the fact you're on the other side of the world. Not to mention he says you're so not my type. But just in case that changed, we have to take phone sex to another room."

Syd told Drew that TC seemed to like the chaos of border refugee camp too much. She thought the soldier needed help. Drew told her every other aspect of life, home, family and relationships were uncomfortable to his friend. TC was willing to go as far as a war zone to avoid them.

"It's insane. You don't have to tell me that. But _he_ thinks _I_ have issues, go figure."

Before ending the call Syd told him her great news.

Following their daughter's wishes, Syd's teenage daughter, Riley was moving back to San Antonio from D.C. to live with Syd full-time since Syd was out of the army now. The two were being reunited at the airport. Drew was excited for them. He had grown close to Riley and the thought of seeing her again made happy. He wondered if Brianna and she would be friends. On top of that, Syd had taken a position in the surgical department on the day shift at his workplace.

"That's awesome. We'll have to get the girls together," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Drew offered to take Riley Jennings to the airport to be reunited with her mom after Riley's father suddenly said he was taking an earlier flight back to D.C. and couldn't pick her up from her maternal grandmother's house. Riley called him crying, telling him she didn't want to wait for her mother to arrive at her grandmother's.

"I bet you don't! Don't worry." he said. He remembered Rick would be at an appointment then. "But I'm gonna have to take my daughter with me, okay?"

"Cori? Mom told me 'bout her. That's cool. I'd like to meet her," Riley said.

Riley would meet Brianna soon. She was enrolled in the same school, she started there in two days.

Drew and Cori stood back to let mother and daughter have their tear-filled joyful reunion.

"Why are you still standing there?" Syd said, reaching to give Drew a hug, Cori, looking confused, sandwiched in the middle.

"Hi Cori. It's nice to meet you, honey," Syd said to her.

"How do you know my name?" Cori asked.

"Daddy told me all about you. He says you're an expert on giraffes."

Syd was still miffed at her ex for bailing out on Riley seeing Drew step in was not something unexpected.

"Thank you," she said, giving him another hug when they arrived at Riley's grandmother's house. "She knew she could count on you."

"You're right," Drew smiled.

Syd said she would call Drew in a few days once Riley was settled in her new school. The two were staying with her mother while they were house hunting. He told Syd there was a subdivision built near his neighborhood.

"I'll look into that," she said. "I did some checking, Riley is in Bri's home room class. They probably have some classes together."

"That might help her with being the new kid. I know Bri's looking forward to meeting her."

"Daddy! _Hurry up!_ I gotta go!" Cori interrupted.

Syd smiled. "Why don't you take her inside? My mom won't mind."

"That lady was nice," Cori said, referring to Syd's mother on the drive home.

Drew laughed.

 _Of course she is. She gave you candy_ , he thought.

"Is Riley gonna visit us? To play with Bri?" Cori asked.

"They could be friends. We'll have to wait and see."

Cori's questions were all over the map today; she asked if Rick was going to come home with a new artificial leg. Her other dad had told her he had an appointment to have his current one fixed or technically he said "adjusted."

"You're _full_ of questions today, aren't you?" Drew said.

"I always ask questions," was Cori's reply.

* * *

Brianna knew of Riley Jennings and the close relationship the girl and Drew had before she had to move to D.C.. She was looking forward to meeting her in person and hopefully becoming friends. Brianna wasn't jealous, either. Riley might be close to Drew but he wasn't her _dad_. Both her dads could help a lot of kids (that was after all how Brianna met him) and still be there for her and Cori. Learning Drew had bonded with a girl with Cystic Fibrosis, stayed by her side through treatments, while she waited for a double lung transplant and then adopted her, made Riley smile. It was something Drew Alister would do and think it was no big deal, it was the right thing to do, plain and simple. Just like he, in the much smaller gesture, took _her_ to be reunited with her mom. He was great man and no doubt an awesome dad. There was many days in recent months Riley wished her own dad was like him. Drew supported her relationship with her mom and didn't try to detroy the mother-daughter bond.

"You have quite a fan club, ya know?" Rick teased him that evening. But he was glad Riley was back as well. The three of them had often spent time together before her move.

"I'm sure you have the same members. It was emotional seein' them together today. I can't imagine what that's like for either of them," Drew said of Syd's and Riley's reunion.

The couple never talked about how they would handle it if Drew was got deployed again. It wasn't a topic they wanted to address yet despite three out of the four members were aware it could happen. Given the resson Drew's shortened tour of duty recently, chances were he wouldn't be deployed again soon.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Both Brianna and Syd's daughter Riley being passionate about sports was something that helped them become friends when they met. Riley couldn't try out for any school sports teams till the following year because of her late enrollment. Brianna enjoyed listening to Riley talk about her jujutsu classes even if the sport didn't interest her, the same went for Lynn and her violin lessons. Riley hoped to get on the soccer team, she and Brianna practiced in Brianna's backyard. Syd had purchased a house that was being built in the neighborhood but mother and daughter wouldn't be moving in for over a month. Riley still had some of her old friends but most have fallen away, attending different high schools. Finding friends in Brianna Lincoln-Allister and Lynn Zia and their friends at her new school where less than a handful of her former friends attended helped her settle back in. Washington was okay but San Antonio was home.

"I can't believe your mom convinced my dads to let me go to a sleep-over at your house when you move in," Brianna said.

"It's gonna be fun. Both are over-protective, aren't they?" Riley asked.

"You don't know the half of it," Brianna said. "It's probably 'cause your mom's a doctor they said yes."

Brianna was allowed to have sleep-overs at the Zias, likely for the same reason but Lynn seldom did so because she was busy with her music and staying a straight A student. Possibly it was a cultural difference but staying on the honor roll was less important in both Brianna and Riley's homes. Not that either didn't have to explain bad grades but there was other aspects of life each girl's parents thought was just as important like being with other teens and just goof off. Not having a scheduled activity or lesson was rare for Lynn thus being able to goof off was harder.

* * *

Cori wanted to climb trees so Rick nailed some boards to the tall tree in their backyard (the one with a swing hanging from a thick branch that could hold the weight of an adult) to make a ladder.

Much to Drew's dismay.

Children broke limbs doing that, he argued.

His husband told Drew to "get a grip."

"They can't be bubble wrapped, babe," he said. "Do you really think I'd let her do it unsupervised?"

"I suppose not," he said.

Regardless of how Drew felt about tree climbing. It was evident Cori was proud of herself and her self-confidence was given a boost. Riley was staying over for dinner and all three girls wanted burgers and fries. While they waiting for the food Cori asked and Riley showed how to spell her name using the magnetic letters.

"I likes to spell everyone's name," she told Riley. Along with Cori's name, Brianna's was there plus Drew's and Rick's. "How do you spell your mom's name?"

Drew left for his shift after dinner and Syd picked up Riley at six thirty after she finished her day shift. Cori wouldn't let her leave until she showed Riley's mother that her name on the frig. "Riley helped me," she said. "But I knows now."

"I bet you do. You're a very smart little girl," Syd smiled.

"You've had quite a day," Rick said after Cori's bedtime story. "You climbed a tree and learned to spell two more names."

"Yeah. And I ate cheesy fries."

"You did. You never had them before. They were yummy, weren't they?"

Cheesy fries, or cheese fries were accidently put with Cori's hamburger, she tried and loved them.

"I'm so glad we moved back here," Riley told her mother on the way home.

"Me, too," her mother said. "I bet you're glad to see Drew and Rick again. I know I am."

Riley knew that Brianna sadly still had CF and that the girl had almost ran out of time when she got her new lungs. But Riley was just relieved she had, it meant Brianna had a second chance at life and better quality one. And that Riley would get to be her friend.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Syd Jennings shook her head.

Drew really was an over-protective parent. She noticed how he was practically holding his breath watching Cori climb the tree in the backyard, even through his husband was holding on to the girl.

"I'm not sure if you're gonna survive this," she said.

"Survive what?"

"Parenthood. You're gonna give yourself a coronary, buddy. And good god, _if_ she breaks something, I can fix it," she joked.

Syd and Riley were over for dinner. Both needed a break from Syd's mother's house. Mother and daughter couldn't wait to be in their own house. While chatting about the last time Drew and Rick had a night out, once she got to know Cori better Syd insisted that the dads go to a hotel for the night.

"We'll have a girls' night here," she said.

This sounded great to Drew, whenever it happened.

Cori was a very animated and feisty little girl. She was also very lovable. Syd didn't blame her dads for having her on their hip so often. It was part of bonding with a child who had been abandoned so much in her young life. If she had been a foster parent and Cori had been placed with _her_ Syd wouldn't have done things any differently. Since Syd didn't come play outside when Cori came back in and the steak tacos wasn't yet on the table, the little girl pulled the woman into the living room to do a jigsaw puzzle.

* * *

The following night there was major lightning storm, equipped with rain heavy enough to trigger flooding in some areas. It was "all hands on deck" at the hospital meaning Syd had to stay at work. Both her mother's home and the Alister-Lincoln's were in a safe zone. However the area between where Riley would had to travel to get back to her grandmother was closed. Riley was over earlier to play basketball before the bad weather began, she rolled his eyes at the fact her mom made her pack an overnight bag when she went to her friend's house, 'just in case.' But tonight she needed it. The storm was reason for an unplanned sleep over. Good thing it was Friday.

Syd really did feel bad for leaving Rick with an extra teenage girl.

Drew chuckled.

"My husband was an army ranger and SWAT team instructor. Trust me, he can handle it."

"I _really_ owe you guys a hotel night after this," Syd replied.

"You do, only because you promised."

The banter ceased as three more stretchers rolled in.

Surrounded by giggling girls, one small, two bigger Rick Lincoln was convinced the laughter was contagious. Even if it somehow was triggered by rice krispie treats, pepsi and billiards. If he had either anyone in bed by 11:00 it would be a surprise. But all were having too much fun.

Including him.

Cori crashed in his lap just before then. Rick covered her with a blanket on the sofa while he started to get Brianna and their guest settled. The duo didn't protest but their giggles didn't stop until midnight. Scolding would be useless Rick had to wait unless the caffeine wore off.

With things settling weatherwise by eight in the morning, but no sign of either doctor on their way home father and one daughter ate breakfast.

"Did you have fun last night?" Rick asked Cori.

Cori nodded while eating her cocoa puffs.

"I wanna do that again!" she said.

The caffeine overdose and now withdrawal told Rick "not soon." But he told his child "we will. Dad liked it, too."

Drew and Syd were back by noon. Brianna and Riley had eaten a late breakfast and were playing _Mario Cart_. Riley had her bag packed and ready to go for when her mother arrived, knowing her mother would be exhausted. After she slept however Syd was going to hear all about her daughter's fun night.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

"There was quite a party here last night, by the looks of the rec room," Drew said.

Rick had yet to get to the mess from last night.

His husband laughed. "Those girls certainly can party," he said, returning Drew's kiss. "Rough night, huh?"

Two people had been killed overnight from the storm. One was a man trying to find his dog that had ran off, frightened by the storm. He had been struck by lightning. He had later expired at the hospital from a heart attack. Another was a woman who had been crushed by a falling tree. She was taking photos of the lightning.

"Yeah, you might say. The second we sent one patient upstairs to the O.R. another one came in. We're only now being to able to medevac some."

Syd had been forced to rotate between the operating room and ER because of the flow of patients. It was the same for Paul and Scott. All had to perform surgical procedures in the emergency room during the night because all operating rooms were full. Now all Drew wanted to go to bed, after hugs from his daughters.

They were happy to oblige.

"I love you, daddy," Bri said when she hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honey," he said. "I'm just exhausted."

"You should eat first or at least drink one of meal replacement things," she said.

"Excellent idea, Bri," Rick said before Drew could protest. "Do you want strawberry or chocolate?"

"Chocolate," Drew said headed for the living room sofa where Cori was looking through a book.

"Hi daddy," she said, leaning into Drew as he kissed her. "Did you help more people last night?"

"Yep. I missed you guys though. I heard I missed a lot of fun."

"Yeah! It was awesome!"

Drew slept for three straight hours before getting up, only he was hungry for real food. Then he would go for more sleep. Brianna was over at the Zias, they were going bowling. Cori was coloring at the kitchen table. She told him she was making a picture for him.

"After you sleep more can you read to me?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Did dad give you a bath last night?"

Cori shook her head.

"After dinner, I'll give you your bath and we can read more about _Curious George_."

"Cool!"

"I'm doing bath and story time," Drew said, the bath water running and Cori running to get her pyjamas.

"She missed you last night. I doubt she would want me to do that tonight," Rick said. "Do I get you after Bri gets home and goes to bed though?"

"You know it," Drew winked.

It didn't take long for Cori to fall asleep, helped by a bubble bath after her busy late night. By that time Bri was home, excited to have won two out of three games of bowling.

She and Drew lazed on the couch for a while, her head in his lap before she went to bed to watch youtube videos before going to sleep.

Now it was time for his husband.

The fact that Drew was such a doting father was a turn-on for Rick.

He smiled watching him enter their room, lock the door behind him and lay on the bed on his stomach. He put down the book he was reading on the night stand. He reached and caressed Drew's cheek, Drew leaned into his hand before leaning closer to kiss him. No words needed to be spoken.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

The next morning a whining sound could be heard from the door in the kitchen that led to the backyard. The source of the whining was dog that looked like a small golden retriever. The Alister-Lincoln sisters had opened the door to see what the noise was. They were up before their parents and immediately alerted them. When Drew checked the dog's tags, he recognized the name of the man who died at the hospital the night prior.

But how did the dog get _here?_

Rick investigated and found that their gate was broken, the wood was split, likely by the lightning. That was likely how the dog in the yard. _But_ the animal's original home was _four blocks away_. Quite a distance for a frightened dog in a storm. When Drew called the number on the ID, hoping to find a family member to pick up the animal he was disappointed.

He reached the deceased man's two sisters but they didn't want to keep the year-old mutt and were positive about it. Their brother had dotted on his pet and it was healthy, seeing the vet on a regular basis. If Drew and his family wanted Pumpkin, who was now playing with the girls like he knew them all his short life, one of the sisters would bring over the dog's toys, leash, bed and a letter stating she was signing the dog over to him. Drew and Rick took a few moments to talk it over and since their oldest was now considered healthy enough to have a pet in the house (but couldn't clean up after it) they decided to ask the girls if they wanted to keep Pumpkin. The answer was an excited yes, no surprise there.

And everyone deserved to be wanted, even if that someone had four paws.

Pumpkin, the dog, was house broken, whining by the door if he wanted to go out and clever enough if asked "do you want to go outdoors?" would run to the door if he did. The deceased owner's sister also bought over two bags of food and a box of treats.

"He'll be happy here," the woman said. "He loves children."

* * *

"You have a dog now?" T.C. asked.

When he had returned to the United States, T.C. had gone to Vegas for two weeks instead coming to Texas immediately. He knew about Cori but wasn't sure if he remembered treating her upon her being found the fire station, he was going to have to look at the file. Hearing that Cori and Brianna had been fostered together once, bonded and were now reunited, thanks to Brianna's parents made T.C. happy. "You were right," he added. "Before I left I was going backwards again. I apologize for that. I promise I got my shit together now. Whenever you and Rick will allow me to meet the girls, I'm excited to. I wouldn't have let me meet these great kids before, either."

T.C. wanted to tell his friend that Brianna and Cori were lucky to have him and Rick. But the other man hated hearing that, seeing it the other way.

"We're taking Rex for ice cream," Brianna said, putting the dog on his leash and taking her sister's hand with the other. The ice cream truck had pulled up close to the house.

Everyone agreed that the name Pumpkin didn't fit the one-year-old mixed bred. He was Rex now.

"I got the money!" Cori said.

It was worth a picture seeing the all three sit on the front lawn, Rex with this face in a cup of vanilla ice cream, wagging his tail.

"Who's happier?" Rick asked. "Any guesses?"

"Not sure," Drew said. "You seem pretty happy though. You always wanted a dog, too, right?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

 _Spring break_.

Drew _hated_ it. It only reinforced how dumb college students could be, sometimes with dire and permanent consequences.

Three frat boys had decided to pick some Jimson weed they had found growing in the back of their house. The cops had searched the residence and found the plant brewed into a tea. There was some of the plant left on the stove that the toxicology department identified. The three hallucinating patients had to be strapped down. When patient one, as he had to be labeled because neither had ID, stopped hallucinating, his blood pressure went to dangerous levels sending him into cardiac arrest and then a coma. The second patient would require more tests, he completely lost his ability to speak when his trip stopped. When the third patient stopped hallucinating, then vomiting, he was able to tell them his and the others' names.

The bad news for him, he was going into renal failure. It was a chance it would be reversed by emergency dialysis but the next twenty-four hours would tell. Then there was the other college patients, with broken bones and wounds from the most insane, and stupid dares. When a 16-year-old told his brother he was "fucking stupid" Drew knew a stunt had to be really bad. Drew wondered if he would have been that crazy if he had gone to college instead of going into the army. He thought he probably would, if it could called one, it were his safest option.

* * *

TC Callahan was back on shift after coming back from Syria and then Las Vegas. He had been through Cori Alister-Lincoln's file from when she was admitted to the hospital as abandoned newborn. But unfortunately couldn't say he remembered her. The girl's pediatrician was the doctor who had her admitted after Cori displayed the symptoms which were diagnosed as Lumpus weeks later after being transferred to the children's hospital. TC would get to meet Cori and Brianna the following afternoon. From his expression alone TC could tell parenthood agreed with Drew. He was so proud of his daughters and Rick was, too. There had been such a change in Drew in the past year. He was always a homebody and not a barfly. Now that he had a husband and in recent months children at home TC seldom saw him outside of work.

As much they hated to hear it, their daughters _were_ lucky to have Drew and Rick as their dads. It went the other way, too. When T.C. left, it was just hours after Brianna's transplant and it was not certain whether the new organs would take. Now the teenager was doing well even if her disease and the transplant would always effect her. Then there was the fact she had parents for the first time in her life, getting reunited with a younger child with whom she had formerly lived with and called her "baby sister" had to be frosting on the cupcake.

Brianna remembered seeing TC around the ER before her surgery.

"I remember you, too," TC told her. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Did I see you in daddy's picture?" Cori asked him from the doorway of the porch.

"You probably did. I've known your daddy a long time."

Brianna let T.C. inside, telling him that her parents were in the kitchen. Cori lingering behind her. Rex ran up to T.C. when the three got to the hallway.

"This is Rex. He insists on being greeted by everyone," Brianna explained.

T.C. chuckled. "Hello Rex. I heard 'bout you, too."

Drew and Rick's home was different from the last time T.C, had been there. There were children's drawings and magnetic letters on the frig, toys in the living room. There was child size table on one side of the kitchen with legos on it.

Translation: kids had taken over.

T.C. could imagine the backyard.

Stories from the Syria border would have to wait for now. Little ears didn't need to hear them.

"You two got bustling household since I was here last," T.C. said.

"It's very entertaining," Rick said. "Never a dull moment."

 _Must be quite a change from army and SWAT life,_ T.C. thought but didn't say so.

The two girls were fun to be around how the couple coped with the constant summons of "daddy" and "dad" puzzled the army doctor. Fatherhood might be for him after all.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Drew was thinking he had outgrown his long relationship with T.C. Callahan. T.C. didn't understand that settling down with one person and raising a family could be enjoyable, not a burden. T.C. once told Drew during a heated argument about the former's behavior towards Jordan, "unlike yours and Rick's, my life and relationship isn't so perfect." Drew retorted his relationship with Rick wasn't "perfect" but it didn't have to so to be "happy." But T.C. didn't believe in changing his ways, like putting himself in danger for the thrill and avoiding war zones unless you ordered to go there. The daily routine of looking after children and a household would send him running for the hills. As sad it had been for Jordan, Drew thought it was for the best that she miscarried (he didn't say that to anyone but Rick); T.C. hadn't planned on changing his ways for his baby.

No wonder Jordan left him.

Brianna even noted T.C.'s "immaturity."

"He doesn't have kids, do he?" She asked Drew.

Drew told her T.C. didn't and asked why she wanted to know.

"He has that "it's all about me" vibe," she said.

Drew silently agreed.

Just Drew and Rick were trying adopting Brianna, the hospital was being sold and Topher had been frantically looking for a buyer so the ER wouldn't be sold off. This would have stressed Drew, although he had several job options. But that situation wasn't even on his radar. After Brianna's adoption struggle, there was the focus on making the girl feel safe again. Soon after that Cori came into their lives. This evening big news had come in. The hospital had a new owner, the ER stayed open and everyone kept their jobs.

"That's awesome!" Drew said, shaking Topher's hand. He then apologized for not having his "head in the fight" for the hospital in the past months.

"Are you kidding?" Topher said. "You had bigger things to worry about. If you had been focused on _here_ , I would have decked you! Your job as 'dad' outranks your job as 'Doctor Alister.'" Topher Zia meant it. The thought of Brianna not being with Drew and Rick broke _his_ heart. He felt extreme relief when the fight for the child was over. When Cori came to live with the family, Drew's focus stayed there, not the state of the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

If Drew did this, he could retire much sooner.

"This" meant moving to Burlington, Vermont for eight months to train several groups of medics for the battlefield. If he took this eight month job and relocation, he could retire immediately afterwards and still have his remaining medical school fully funded by the military.

This all sounded great but Drew was worried about uprooting the girls from their home, friends and school; even if they would be returning. Brianna and Cori would have to looked after different sets of doctors and Brianna would have to start yet _another_ school. The only positive part; it was a nine-to-five job and Rick's parents lived in burlington. The girls could get to spend more time with their grandparents. They could easily find a home to rent. When her dads sat down and talked to Brianna about it, she didn't see their concerns.

Having to see new doctors for eight months and go to a new school would be "bummer." But they would come back here after that time, so what was the big deal? "I'd rather go with you and all of us stay together and not stay here just for school."

"Are you sure?" Drew asked.

"Duh. Yeah. And it means after this, you're out of the army and don't have to go those messed places again. Double duh."

Both dads laughed.

As far as Cori and kindergarten, her parents were going to defer that till the following September. Drew, Rick and even Syd Jennings thought this assignment was "supposed" to be a punishment, for Drew interfering with Afghan law and the medical care of a pregnant 15-year-girl sold to an old man for marriage by her family. Syd and Rick knew _everything_ Drew had done for that girl. And Drew didn't regret;anything; it was against the rules but it was the right thing to do. The only way the military could "punish" Drew was to separate him from his family.

For him, that would be _torture._

 _ **Burlington, Vermont**_

The physical move itself was the hardest.

The men had forgotten how much trouble it was to move everything in the house, not mention one with two children. Rick's parents bought a new booster seat for Cori and the two were going to have to lease two SUVs. The two were able to find a spacious four bedroom, two bathroom house with a front yard on the same street as Rick's parents. And the owner allowed pets too. Cori's parents and sister told her to think of this as "an adventure." They would be coming home to San Antonio.

Summer in Vermont was very different weather wise than Texas. But Trent and Olivia Lincoln had pulled out all the stops for their grandchildren (and granddog) setting up a swing set and slide in their backyard and basketball hoop in their driveway so the two could have the comforts of home. They were excited at the prospect of having the family so close by, even for a few months.

It was here in Vermont in their new home, Cori had said her first unprompted "I love you." Drew's had a particularly difficult first week. He was some of his recruits would "wuss out." He wasn't sure how they were selected for this job in the first place. Rick and Bri were over at his parents' house playing basketball. Rick said they would bring back dinner. Drew moved over on the sectional as Cori climbed up.

She put her two hands on his cheeks and kissed his face. "I love you, daddy," she said, laying down on his chest.

Instantly overcome with emotion, Drew swallowed hard.

"I love you, too, baby girl."

 _Story continues in **Family Deployment**_


End file.
